ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8
Promise to Meet Again is the 8th episode of the first anime season of Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!, and it was released in November 21, 2000. Summary As Ippo goes to the gym, he thinks about his spar with Miyata Ichirō. Ippo, looking for Miyata at the gym, asks Kimura and Aoki, who saw Miyata doing road work. Ippo starts to lose confidence in his training. Takamura notices and teases Ippo by saying he probably won't recover from his lost. Ippo mitt punches with the coach, which is ended early because Ippo isn't throwing punches like he used to when he was training for the spar. The coach figures Ippo should train with Takamura for a week while he is training for his match. Ippo and Takamura start running, Takamura is confident that he will win the upcoming match, Ippo can barely keep up with Takamura as they do multiple training exercises. As their training continues, Ippo is worried he might get in Takamura's way by sticking with him. Ippo comments to Takamura that Miyata doesn't come to the gym, so he feels lonely. Takamura doesn't take it lightly and tells Ippo that you don't come to the gym to make friends and that pro boxing isn't easy. At the end of the day, Takamura invites Ippo to his house, when they enter, Ippo is surprised how unorganized the house is, he attempts to clean it up while Takamura is in the bathroom. Takamura attempts to urinate, but can't due to very little fluid in his body. As Ippo waits, he takes a peek at an adult magazine, Takamura gets out of the bathroom and notices, he immediately calls Aoki. Takamura offers Ippo a cup of ramen, while Takamura eats a tomato. Ippo is surprised, thinking that Takamura makes harsh dieting easy. Ippo asks how Takamura first started boxing, Takamura replies that Kamogawa found him in a middle of a street fight and when he started boxing, he won his debut match and the applause came down like rain. Later that night, they have a sleep over, Takamura can barely sleep due to hunger pains, he stops himself trying to open the refrigerator and goes back to bed, Ippo then realizes that the dieting isn't as easy as he thought it was. The next day, Ippo and Takamura go back to training, doing multiple training exercises. Ippo tells Takamura that he is nervous because he has never been at Kourakuen Hall before, Takamura states that he will show him what a pro fight is all about. At Kourakuen Hall, Takamura match starts as Ippo watches. Takamura seemed to be pushed by Hirano Kazuhiko, but blocks his punch and lands a hit that makes Takamura win by KO. After the match, Ippo goes outside and notices Miyata. Miyata explains to Ippo that he quits the gym and will wait to fight Ippo at the All Japan Rookie King Tournament. Information Characters Introduced *Hirano Kazuhiko, Shimakawa Techniques Introduced *''None.'' Locations Introduced *Kourakuen Hall Gallery a8-1.png|Ippo and Takamura training a8-2.png|Takamura in pain due to dieting a8-3.png|Takamura's entrance a8-4.png|Ippo and Miyata's promise Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Ippo goes to Miyata's house after Takamura teases Ippo. Which is then that they made the promise to each other. In the anime, Ippo sees Miyata after Takamura's match and makes the promise. *The scene with Ippo arriving at the Korakuen Hall is omitted in the anime version. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Anime Episodes